


【东金】花事了

by nagaremk



Category: jd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaremk/pseuds/nagaremk
Kudos: 7





	【东金】花事了

*荼蘼花开，众花皆谢，花神退位，表示感情的终结。佛家典故指荼靡花开过之后，人间再无芬芳。

————————  
花事了

李鹤东第一次见到谢金，其实并不是在与哥哥共处的席上。虽然所有人都这么以为，包括谢金自己。  
只有李鹤东清楚，在离这次相遇的很久以前，他就已经见过谢金了。

说一见钟情未免有些过于武断，毕竟初次见面时，李鹤东不过是个差几个月十八岁的高三学生，学校请了有名的大学教授来给学生们开传统文化的讲座——教育局不知道哪个领导拍脑门想出来的主意，学校只能遵从。好在帝都大学多，文学系多，教授也多。  
那年谢金二十四岁刚出点头，研一，开始在导师手底下干些零碎的活。而外出给中学生开讲座当助手的机会，偶尔也会落在他这个其实才刚拜入师门的小师弟身上。好在他从不是个计较的类型，也乐得替老师出些力。用他自己的话说，也算是种学习嘛，人类观察。  
彼时李鹤东也已经是个问题少年，父亲去世，母亲病重，他的生活从几近完美的幸福中徒然落进了凡尘，而自小作为幺儿被骄纵起来的性子一时半会儿也得不到疏解，唯一还能管他的哥哥自己也为的那些个琐事焦头烂额，两害相权取其轻，自然还是病重的母亲更重要——十七八岁的少年并不懂这些，只知道原先有的东西都没了，原先陪着的人也没了。  
俗话怎么说的，学好不容易，学坏易出溜。  
李鹤东倒也没学得多坏，无非就是逃学上网抽烟打群架。大课大逃，小课小逃，而那种让人听了昏昏欲睡的劳什子讲座，自然更拦不住往网吧奔走的他的脚步。  
大摇大摆从校门出去是不可能的了，毕竟谁都不瞎，尤其门口保安，那自然只有翻墙一条路可走。  
然后他是踩着谢金的肩膀跳下来的。  
当然那时候李鹤东并不知道这个大高个是谁，甚至不知道为什么以往都没有人在的围墙边会有陌生人靠在那边看书。  
怎么说呢，很多年后李鹤东回忆起那一幕，只记得阳光洒下来，照在谢金的脸上，而手里的书，被从墙上翻下来的他踢了一脚，飞得老远。谢金捂着被他的脚蹭到了半边脸，看着他；他的确也有些抱歉，但中二期的男孩子可没有随便道歉的道理，反倒是把头抬得高高地，瞪着对方，恨不得下一句就要开骂，谁让你在这里挡路的！  
谢金看着他，突然笑了，走两步低下头捡起了书，回头看他：  
“你不爱听讲座是吗？其实我也是。有那个时间，我宁愿多看看书。”  
说着把书抱回怀里，小心地掸去了沾到的尘土，转回身面对着他：  
“但连书都不读，那可真的不行哦。”  
自从母亲病重后，已经很久没有人这样慢声细语地跟他说话了，哥哥也好，医院里的护士医生也好，尤其是老师，每一个都拿他当刺头，当捣蛋鬼，当麻烦制造者，偶尔哥哥还有三两句软话，多半是让他不要再闯祸的；而老师看到他往往就是三段式的批判句，李鹤东！怎么又是你！滚出去罚站！  
谢金生得又是十分好看，不是那种为好看而好看的好看，而是整体的感觉就该是个他说什么你都要听的那种好看。李鹤东茫茫然地看着他，几乎做不出任何反应。大约当年董永看到七仙女也就是这个状态吧？在谢金离开前，他还能记得忙乎乎地抓住那人的衣服，至少问了一句，你叫什么呀？  
谢金微笑着看他，摸了摸他的脑袋，打开书，翻到扉页的部分，写着名字。  
“这样吧，”谢金想了想，干脆把书递给了他，“这本书我也看得差不多了，我们也算是有缘，就借给你吧，希望下次我们见面的时候你已经读完了它，再拿来还我呀。”  
而李鹤东，则把这个名字和这个人一直记到了两人第二次见面的时候。

那天晚上他原先并没答应哥哥要去参加那个饭局。实话实说，他与哥哥的那群朋友着实没有共同语言，别说唱戏了，他连京剧行当有几个都分不清，也从未去看过哥哥的演出。况且那阵子他也正巧在与当时的女朋友闹分手。  
原因很简单，女朋友嫌弃他没出息赚不到钱，直接把他绿了转投他兄弟的怀抱了。  
那是个小有姿色的女性beta，初时见他是个少见的alpha，长得也帅，家里也算是帝都土著，想想大约是个不错的选择；但接触久了就发现完全金玉其外败絮其中啊！埋怨他不求上进啦，成天浑浑噩噩地混日子也不赚钱啦，家里虽然有房子但在帝都也就够住，也不能卖了拿现钱啦，长得再好看也不能换钱花啊？于是直接一拍两散连个说话的机会都没给他留下。  
当然这个时候再说什么女朋友兄弟的都只能让人觉得牙碜，是怪人女孩子的现实还是怪自己兄弟的不靠谱呢？怪到最后也只能怪自己的确是不上进没出息加没钱呗。  
那时候他正一个人坐在便利店门口喝酒郁闷着呢，哥哥又一个电话打过来，说，东子，你真的来一下嘛，今天有贵客，那个xx大学的谢金谢教授也在，好难得的！  
他一个激灵就站了起来，那个大学的名字他记得，谢金的名字他更记得。  
那个高三的午后对于他来说就好像是个梦，他一直都不太能确定是不是真的有这么一件事，真的有一个叫谢金的男人。  
只有那本常年躺在他书柜最顶端架子上的书告诉他，一切都是真实发生过的。  
那天晚上他真的又见到了谢金，和六七年前相比，谢金看上去成熟了些，头发也长了一些；但笑容没有变，那个温暖的感觉也没有变。  
李鹤东被让到谢金边上坐下的时候感觉整个人都僵硬了，他只好不断地站起身给在场的各位倒酒换盘子以解面上的紧张与尴尬，一边还在担心着会不会太过明显——他偶尔抽空侧头偷偷看谢金，每次谢金也都在看着他，面对着他倒来的酒也来者不拒都开心地喝了下去，一场饭吃下来，都不知道互相对视过多少眼。  
糟糕了，他在心里说，这下真的糟糕了。

虽然他在这次分手前已经交过很多次男朋友女朋友了。  
毕竟他这种有点坏坏又有点帅帅的男孩子在学生时代是最为抢手的。那个时候大家都不看金钱地位，简单思维到只认准坏得有脾气，帅得有面子。  
他最混账的时候一个月能换三任，上旬中旬下旬带进带出的对象都不一样。好在大家都没分化，最多也只是玩玩而已，倒也没闹出过人命。  
二十岁分化时，他毫不意外地意外分化成了个A，又是顶着这张脸和这个性子横行了好一段，直到被人叫了道上的真兄弟堵了划了脸，他才知道这个世界并不是一直都能以他的认知和行为模式通行无阻的——他也第一次认识到，自己并不是电影里打不死的主角。  
换言之，他怂了。怂得十分没脾气。  
毕竟这个世界上还没有能让他豁出命去保护的东西，人生在世，还有什么比命更重要呢？李鹤东拍拍自己的胸，这么对自己说。  
但谢金…与他过去所有交往过追求过喜欢过的对象都不一样。他还记得哥哥让他把谢老师送回去时，他虽然脚下都有点站不稳，但心里是实实在在高兴得快要飞起来了。如果把心情具象化的话，大概可以看到成百上千只小白鸽忽闪着翅膀飞向蓝天——诸如此类的景象——虽然他并不知道谢金的第二性别是什么，但无论是什么都无所谓，毕竟他是个无往不利的alpha。  
夜半时分，他被突然爆发的信息素蒸醒，意识几乎被捣成一团糨糊。  
其实他是可以有别的办法的，至少可以立刻甩开门飞奔出去。他的床头柜里有alpha用抑制贴，他也可以立刻跑出去给谢金买omega用抑制剂，办法多得很。  
只是他不愿意。  
李鹤东睁大眼睛看着融化在发情期里的omega，多汗，红晕，挣扎，甚至连自己都无法控制住的呻吟，身体的扭曲。  
与他的欲望。  
他的手在他自己还没有意识到的时候，就已经抚上了omega的肉体，滚烫的，湿润的。  
快乐的。  
谢金伸出手来揽住他的脖子，双目中看不见焦点，只是急促地喘息，但声音是甜的，身体是热的，他清楚地知道现在的邀请不过是omega对于alpha的一种本能…乘人之危不是什么好事，但我是喜欢你的，你相信我。  
他喃喃地说着，深刻地吻了下去。  
感受到了omega身上不同寻常的情热，他也放任了自己的野性。  
但一夜过去后，他却只能闭着眼睛不敢动弹，用耳朵循着枕边人的气息声音一举一动，像是个在等待审判的罪人。心脏跳得都快要从嘴里蹦出去了的那种。  
然后他感觉到谢金的手摸上他的额头，轻轻擦去额角的汗滴，又低头在他耳边亲了一下。  
“我该拿你怎么办呢。”  
谢金说。  
“你要和我在一起吗？”

至少不能给谢金丢脸啊。这是他最底限了。  
他比谁都知道自己与谢金之间的差距有多大，那是个喝墨水长大的纯人文派，本科硕士博士，一直读到了现在，大学的副教授；反观自己，高中毕业，无业游民，日日笙歌，并不知道明天的饭在哪里。  
为此，他甚至不敢把与谢金的事告诉哥哥和干爹，就怕被这两个他这个世界上仅剩的亲眷责备或是直接说出，你怎么配。  
恐怕那对他的信心将是毁灭性的打击。  
还能怎么办，咬着牙找能挣钱的路子呗。他才知道自己其实也是能勤快起来的，到处托关系找门道，借钱做小生意——没办法，学生时代没有好好念书，没有文凭，一切都只能从最基础开始干。  
哥哥和干爹总是怕他又走歪路，在看到他早出晚归连节假日都不回来之后，总算找到了个机会逮住了他，问他究竟是干什么去了。  
然后就是更爆炸性的消息，他从哥哥那儿偷出了户口本，跟谢金跑去登完了记，先斩后奏了。  
别人不知道，李云杰是被吓得差点从沙发上跳了起来，连往日整得一丝不苟头发都炸开成了一朵鸡冠子花。  
他是死活都想不到他这个万年惹是生非的弟弟怎么就拐到了一看就是好人家出身书香味扑鼻的谢金的呢？  
但这都不算什么挑战，陪谢金回哏都老家看父母才是不良少年李鹤东这辈子遇上过的最大劫难。虽然从帝都到哏都城际高铁也就三十分钟，从哏都火车站到谢金父母家也就再三十分钟，但已然是李鹤东人生中最忐忑的时刻了，忐忑得几乎要张口在车上来一段忐忑的那么忐忑。  
谢金的父母与谢金很像，不是说长相之类的皮毛，而是更深层次一些的东西。老两口都是大学教授，也都对于自家孩子的选择有着相当程度的信心和信任。最多也就是临离开的时候，谢妈妈抹着眼泪说，虽然谢金年纪大你一些，但还是要麻烦你多照顾他呀。他一个人在外面，也着实是让人不太放心呢。  
他是怎么回答的？他涨红了脸，实打实地说，您相信我，我会一辈子对他好的。  
他是这么想的，也是这么努力做的。

于是后来哪怕他跟人喝酒谈生意喝到胃穿孔吐血也还是咬着牙坚持着。  
他甚至还在想，这可能是他欠谢金的，谢金为了他胃溃疡到吐血，而现在，终于他也与谢金一样了。那是一种他自己也知道没必要也没意义的对比，但却充满着自虐的快感。  
他实在是不知道该怎么再对谢金好，也不知道还能给谢金些什么了，他本是赤条条地来，身无长物，跟谢金比，就是一团垃圾；他知道谢金的朋友们都怎么看待自己，一事无成，惹是生非，没有一点点配得上谢金的地方。他也着急，但这些事情是着急就有用的吗？  
他向干爹借了本钱，加上之前做小买卖挣的些钱，开了家小花店。至少花店是配得上谢金的吧，李鹤东想，虽然什么花都不如谢金好看。  
他一直想让谢金高兴，想尽了办法。但谢金却一直都是那样，笑起来也是淡淡的。哪怕是在被他临时标记后的清晨，又哪怕是决定偷溜出去领证的时候，又哪怕他偷偷带着店里最好看的花回家突然递到谢金手上的时候——谢金就仿佛是一个设定好程式的机器人，你对他作出A的动作，他就给你A的反应；B的动作就是B的反应。不会有超出范围外的任何变化，哪怕是他在外面喝多了酒，回家晚了，甚至到后来彻夜不归，谢金也依旧是淡淡的。  
仿佛所有的热情都在那个夜晚耗尽了。  
他也想问问谢金，你和我在一起，甚至愿意和我结婚，究竟是因为喜欢我，还是因为太寂寞？  
他偷偷看过谢金前妻的照片，被精心收在一个小木盒里，与谢金上一段婚姻所有的纪念品放在一起，结婚证，离婚证，戒指。  
收拾得很干净，一尘不染。  
谢金也轻描淡写地向他说过前一段婚姻的始末，一个与他出身，学识，认知和爱好都十分相衬的女性alpha，另一个导师手底下的学生，由两方的导师撮合相亲，很快地结婚。婚后感情也不错，但因为…  
他记得谢金抬头微笑地看着自己，说，如果我没有办法生孩子，你还要继续和我在一起吗？  
谢金料得他说不出不字，笑得十分从容。因为他已经深深地跌进了这个叫谢金的大坑里，无法自拔。  
这有什么，他回答。  
这的确没有什么。  
在遇见谢金之前，他甚至从未有过要成家的念头，他一向自由自在，丝毫不为旁人所动，也从不了解过正常的家庭该是怎样的体验…说白了，在该享受天伦之乐的童年他却已经失却了父母双亲，从未得到过的东西，没有人能想象得出。  
再说了，哥哥早已儿女双全，他在这方面实在是没有任何压力与欲望…他看着谢金眼睛，又说了一次，这有什么。  
只要你在我身边，其他的我可以什么都不要。

不，他错了。他其实是想要更多的。  
人的欲望就是这样，就好像连饭也吃不上的时候，你就会想，只要有口吃的饿不死就够了，等有了吃的，你就会希望有更多的，更好吃的；就好像在结婚前，他以为只要谢金愿意与他在一起他就会满足了，但等结了婚以后他才发现，他希望得到的是谢金所有的关注和感情，所有的爱。  
但这明显是不现实的。  
谢金的生活丰富而充实，他有他的工作事业，有尊敬他爱戴他的学生们，也有关心他爱护他的好朋友；而他的身边，只有一群吸血鬼和想看他笑话的垃圾，打起交道来与虎谋皮的生意对手。  
还有他并不乐意见到的，代表他荒唐过去的旧友们。  
有的是人说，怎么不把嫂子带出来给我们见见呀东哥，你是不是瞧不起我们这群老朋友？  
又或者换个方法，哎呦东哥听说你们家那位还是个大学教授呐？是不是哪儿有点什么问题，不然怎么能看得上我们这种——哦我说错了，东哥可跟我们不一样～  
若是数年前的他，听到这种阴阳怪气的话，早一个巴掌扇丫个不孕不育了，但现在的他，已经在生意场上沉浮许久，懂得怎样控制自己的感情，更懂得怎么处理这样的傻逼，一句哈哈两句哼，就当是逗咳嗽的，充耳不闻。  
他的生意已经上了正轨，再过些日子，等再多赚些钱，或许就能让谢金多看他两眼，甚至以他为荣了吧？  
春天就要来了，他想，这将是他给谢金过的第六个生日。  
而没有意外的话，未来的每个生日，都会在一起过。

唯一失算的意外是，分手数年后，前女友的突然出现。  
其实她从前是很可爱的，当然也会有些小脾气，但都无伤大雅，谁还能没有一些不开心的时候呢？哪怕是在抱怨他没用，不挣钱的时候，也还是可人的。  
唯一没想到的是她竟然会真的搭上他所谓的兄弟把他一脚蹬开。  
哦，现在又多了个没想到的，没想到她会找上门来堵人。  
分手已经五六年，彼此的生活也差得越来越远——准确来说，在她出现之前，李鹤东甚至已经想不起来生命里曾经有过这样一个人了。  
beta的生活总是很平淡的，虽然不乏也有超越一般认知的优秀人才，但总体来说大多都是庸庸碌碌的。虽然相貌上并没有太深刻的变化，但人是抵不过时间和生活摧残的，当年那个才二十出头年轻漂亮的女孩现在已经变成了一个疲惫憔悴瘦骨嶙峋的成年人。  
她站在店门口，左右打量了一下，终于把目光锁定在李鹤东身上。  
“哟～”她伸手笑着打招呼。  
人来都来了，总不能赶出去吧？  
待两人出了店，一路步行着聊着漫无目的的天，无非就是一圈认亲套近乎的常规操作，说她当年多喜欢他，但因为被他那个兄弟以什么作威胁才被迫离开，其实心里一直都还爱着，如果能一直在一起的话有多好——这些年来李鹤东也经历过不少诸如此类乱七八糟的事了，见招拆招，应付自如。  
他在生意场上摸爬滚打了这么多年，早已不是当年那个愣头青被对方说什么是什么，末了，他终于站定开口：  
“你到底想要什么？”  
还能有什么，无非是钱。具体的数字呢？多不嫌多，少也不嫌少，给个二三十万的就行。  
听着这话他几乎要冷笑出声，很不在意地说，给你个万儿八千的也不是不行，毕竟当年认识一场。但一张嘴你就要个二三十万，你是觉得你有多值钱，还是当我是个傻逼？  
然后眼看着她恼羞成怒，暴起伤人。他也一直秉持着不打女人的原则，最后远远躲开也就罢了。只是挨了几记耳光，又被她的指甲抠破了手和手臂，多了好几处伤口，当然她自己也没能幸免，虽然他没动手，但又打又摔的自己也伤了几处。多少都挂了点彩，都很难看。她甚至嘴都被弄破了，朝着他吐了几口带血的口水，再被他一把抹去。  
闹剧，简直是闹剧。  
他气急了但也不屑再与这样的人事纠缠，甩了手掉头就走，也没管有人在背后撕心裂肺地喊，李鹤东，你会后悔的！  
那已经是2月底的事情了。

在没几日后，他接到了个电话，直接打到了他办公室的座机上，大概是哪里收去的名片流出去的电话号码，电话里是她阴测测的声音，笑着说，李鹤东，是我…你也不用急着挂我电话，我是来告诉你，我确诊了HIV——你还不知道这意味着什么吗？  
李鹤东，你要不也去医院查一下吧，我的血，可是沾到了你的伤口呢。  
然后疯狂大笑着挂了电话。  
他一开始并没有什么太大的感觉，甚至还能维持着工作的状态继续处理着事务，直到桌子上和脑子里的东西越积越多，他才发现自己的手在不断地颤抖，然后是身体，最后是心脏。  
他睁大了眼睛，拼命地喘着气，自言自语地说，没事的没事的，她只是在吓唬我，怎么会那么巧——一边牙齿还在打着颤。他伸手去够电话，这么多年了，他第一次感到了害怕，他想听听谢金的声音，想听谢金对他说一声，没关系的，不要害怕，我会陪着你。  
但电话号码刚拨到一半他就颓然地撒手了。  
他没有那个自信，谢金会在听完之后会相信他的说辞的自信。  
他突然变得胆小起来，就像是第一次逃课后要面对哥哥和老师那样，他只能梗着脖子说自己没错，而并不能告诉他们，其实他是偷跑出去，想去看看因为生病住院而已经数日未见的母亲。  
他从来都是这样的，他原以为自己已经长大，已经成为了一个足以独当一面的男人，足以为了爱的人扛起一个家庭所有的压力——但事实证明，他与小时候并没有任何改变。  
他依旧害怕改变，依旧不愿面对现实。

他开始逃避，逃避有谢金的一切角落。  
他知道自己现在应该做的是去医院检查，哪怕有窗口期，他至少也该去检查几次。  
但他做不到，不去检查，他尚能骗自己，他并没有感染，他还是个正常人；一旦确诊他是阳性，他该怎么面对生活，怎么面对谢金？  
到了那个时候，恐怕不分开也不行了吧？  
那是比杀了他更痛苦的事情，他宁愿选择逃避，哪怕真的要死，也要死在谢金现任的位置上。  
但不能让谢金有危险。  
所以他只能选择对谢金避而不见，甚少回家；即使回家也独自睡到书房去，避免一切可能的接触。只有在谢金熟睡之后，他才会赤着足，蹑手蹑脚不发出一点声音地走进主卧，看着睡梦中的爱人的脸发呆。  
我爱你啊，真的。如果你也能像我爱你一样爱我那该多好。他想着想着，不觉要流下泪来。  
他也知道这不是长久之计，没有一对正常的夫妻会过这样地日子。或许他也是在等，等待谢金哪一天忍不住来问他，或许到了那个时候，他就能对着爱人全盘托出。  
时光匆匆流逝，一个月，两个月，三个月…半年都过去了，他依旧未曾等到谢金询问的只字片语。他们俩就好像是租住在同一个屋檐下的陌生房客，彼此保持着礼貌距离，楚河汉界再没有任何关系。  
而从春天开始，他就断断续续地在生病，感冒发烧口腔溃疡更是接踵而至，他清楚地感知，自己的免疫力变差了。  
HIV的症状是不是就是这样的？他问自己。

HIV的症状是不是就是这样的？他问微信那头的心理医生。  
对方打了一片“……”过来，最后撩下一句，李先生，要不我们面诊一下吧。你也知道这样逃避下去不会有什么好结果的。你难道还真的打算跟对方离婚一刀两断吗？  
他气得删了对话框，一把扔下了手机…五分钟后，又老老实实地回复：  
“周医生您给定个时间地点吧。”  
对方嗖嗖地发过来一个地址加定位。  
好么，拿五星级酒店套房当办公室的心理医生，别的不说，诊费一定是很好看的。  
一共五天，从重新构筑心理开始，到对现实的认知，第三天由周医生领着去医院做检查，下午就出了结果，阴性；他还是不放心，又做了一次复查，两天后出结果，还是阴性。  
半年已经过了不知道多少个窗口期了，所以本质上，他就是在自己吓自己。  
周九良医生抠着手指说好了事情都弄完了李先生你把费用结一结回家跟爱人好好说一下这个事吧——或者你们俩一起到我这儿来。  
这是件好事啊，仿佛这半年来压在他身上和心里的石头一下子就被击碎了。  
我要告诉他，告诉谢金这半年发生的事告诉他我有多爱他，告诉他——  
“不好意思啊，我跟别人睡了。”  
他自己都没有想到从嘴里冒出的竟然是这句话，后来想想，大概是被压抑了太久，却依旧得不到属于爱人的任何回应，下意识作出的作死性试探吧？  
他恐怕是在渴望着谢金能生气，能质问自己的吧，这样才代表着他是被爱着的…他的自信心真的已经被时间打磨得不剩什么了。  
但谢金只是依旧冷漠地看了他一眼，扔下一句，那就找律师签字吧。  
冰冷刺骨得让他完全无法动弹。  
他设想过一万种与谢金的结局，但从未有一种是这样疼痛而伤感，他忍不住想去拉住谢金将要离开的身影，却被重重地抽了一记耳光。  
他看着谢金眼睛里的星星渐渐消失，眼泪也止不住地流。  
“如果我死了呢？”他扯着嗓子嘶哑着声音说，“如果我死了是不是你就不会离开我了？”  
谢金慢慢地转过身，死死地盯着他。逼着他把这半年来的来龙去脉都吐得一干二净。

“我没有跟别人上床，我是骗你的。”  
“…你以前从不骗人的。”  
“是我变笨了，真的。我只是想知道你在不在乎我…”  
他流着眼泪抱住了眼前的男人，这个他爱了十二年的男人。  
“你等我一下。”  
他突然想起了什么，站起身来，跑进了书房，从书架的最高处，拿下了那本他珍藏了十二年的书。他轻轻吹去了上面的尘土，小心地翻开到扉页。  
谢金。  
——从看到你名字的那天开始，我就爱着你了。


End file.
